Women's garments having deep plunge necklines are often designed to reveal an upper inner portion of a wearer's breast but conceal the areola and lower breast area. Many women prefer to wear a bra to enhance comfort and appearance but most conventional bra designs are incompatible with such plunge garments because the garment fails to conceal the bra. Similarly, other garments having low backs or minimal shoulder coverage are incompatible with conventional bra designs having back and/or shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,611 partially addresses the problem by describing a bra design intended to resolve the                “need for a self-supporting breast cup that is pre-formed in the shape of different breast sizes (including left and right) and provides the requisite support for the breast without using hooks and straps, that can be reused several times, that is comfortable to wear, that has a soft natural shape, that can accommodate today's plunge-line fashions, that feels like skin and that does not disturb the contour of the woman's torso with unwanted protuberances, thereby providing a natural yet supportive appearance to a woman's bust.”The present invention addresses essentially the same “need” but provides improved breast support members offering greater user convenience and enhanced versatility.        